One of the most difficult skills to acquire in playing the game of golf is that of an accurate putting stroke. This difficulty is largely due to the necessity in putting for striking the golf ball with the head of the putter at an orientation precisely perpendicular to the intended path of the ball. The difficulty is further enhanced by the need to maintain the aforementioned putter orientation during the entire putting stroke.
Because of the large number of golfers and the desire of many of those golfers to develop a proper putting technique, many golf putting training devices are currently known in the prior art. These devices however possess certain inherent deficiencies which detract from their overall utility. Foremost of these deficiencies is the inability of the prior art devices to allow the shaft portion of the putter to move axially relative to the particular structure used to mount the putter to the training device. As will be appreciated by those familiar with basic putting techniques, this particular deficiency inhibits the ability of the training device user to maintain his/her natural putting stroke. The present invention overcomes these and other deficiencies associated with the prior art.